Different Mortal Beings
by XXShadowredhunterXX
Summary: Toshiro is the vampire princess who hates being getting forced, one day in academy met a different specie she didn't know that was an enemy of her. Review :3
1. Chapter 1

**Another new story everyone… we just hope you like it though… Also borrowing this account people! My name is Danny Suigetsu. Sister of Shadow. Pervert guy you know. Information activate:**

**Title: Different Mortal Beings**

**Summary: Toshiro is the vampire princess who hates being getting forced, one day in academy met a different specie she didn't know that was an enemy of her. Review :3**

**Author's Note: Hope you guys like it… or not…**

Chapter 1 –

Toshiro was looking at her window, nothing to do by this boring life of Toshiro. She groan walking out of her room taking some fresh was good idea for Toshiro. Closing the door behind her, she was about to go out when someone stop her pinning Toshiro at the hard, rough wall.

She look up was thinking of smiling but glared up at her stupid, soon-to-become-boyfriend-prince, also hated him. Gin Ichimaru. To be honest Toshiro don't know why would she agree by her stupid fathers request.

"Hey there Shiro-chan~…" Gin greeted putting his stupid grin. Toshiro punch his face tumbling back. "Don't call me Shiro-chan you baka! Call me Hitsugaya! I don't even know why I have to follow my dad's order." She stated while Gin was crackling his neck. Then smirking, leaning forward making Toshiro meet the wall back again.

"Remember what your father said. He said 'If you don't do as your father's request. I'll remove your vampire powers and kill you' Remember that." He made Toshiro remember while she clench her fangs and teeth.

"My, my fierce aren't ya' Shiro-chan~" Exclaimed Gin as Toshiro gritted her fangs, teeth especially both hands. He lean forward as she lean back meeting the wall. Toshiro was about to punch the stupid brat's face when Gin pin both arms on the wall.

… Toshiro Hitsugaya's Point Of View …

I tried to struggle at baka's grip but fail. 'Damn it…' I thought to my skull thick head. Gin lean even more looking away from him. I horribly gasp when this baka lick my neck including cheek! I accidently shiver not from pleasure but disgust.

I heard Gin chuckle, feeling his grasp loosening now this is my chance to escape. Kicking his hardest post making Gin hold his crotch while kneeling. I run out of the place fast as I can though.

There were two soldiers guarding ready to kill me even they aren't order to do it though. Smirking my lip, running faster than the cheetah. As I was close by them, Shunpo. They try to find me but I was just behind their back.

Sinking my sharp fangs into the others neck. Blood tainted on my shirt, mouth even inside. Throwing the guard without caring. I could feel that other guard is in fear. Smirking widely in devil, sinking my fangs into the neck.

Kicking the guard beside the other, running away from the castle… I could hear horses, and guards coming after me. Also the pressure of my father is finding me too. Jumping one of the tree's and hide from the shadows.

They all have fail senses of finding me to shadows. They stopped running, watching their movements. "Damn it. We lost my daughter again. Regroup some of your subordinates Gin. And bring Toshiro back without damages." Father said.

Gin bow for as returning back to the Castle. When the coast was clear, I landed gently. Standing up I smirk to myself. "Finally… I got my wish. See you around. Castle…" Running faster just to get out of this hatred, fear place of mine.

… Continued …

**Hey guys brother of Shadow borrow this story! So hope you like it everyone and if you don't… Review. ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo this is Danny! Hope you like this everyone anyway let us start reading!**

Chapter 2 –

Toshiro was having hard time to breathe because of running. Stopping on her death tracks taking deep breathe. Looking her surroundings… "Where am I?" She said standing straight up starting to walk up.

She hear rustle from the bushes, stopping this time in a battle. When she saw the vision those who were in the bushes are 5 wolves, smirking by herself.

When the wolves notice that she thought was imagination, one wolf plunge on Toshiro but dodging the wolves attack. The wolf look at her but sinking both fangs on the neck. All other wolves growl when she attack one.

Throwing the limp body on nearby tree licking her lip. Crackling her hand and smirking. "Who wants to get a piece of my fangs boys?" She asked showing her fangs. All wolves growled plunging into Toshiro.

She chuckled to herself looking at the ground. She dodge their attacks and dangerous fangs of them. Kicking the wolves stomach, smashing their heads, drinking their blood was very powerful for her.

All the wolves were killed as Toshiro started walking again. Smelling the scent of wolves in this place. "So this must be a territory from the wolves…" She muttered to herself.

"Well at least those wolves have normal blood to drink…" She agreed by all means. Licking her cheek and arm that the wolves scratch as the wound closed. Toshiro took sit from under tree.

Toshiro sighed looking up from the now sun rising. Putting her hand from the neck making those teal eyes wide. Standing up in alert finding the most precious gift that her sweet mother gave in Toshiro's birthday.

"Where is it? Did it drop from my neck?" She was asking herself. Finding everywhere. Toshiro's ear perk up hearing a chuckle, also foot steps coming to her. Growing her fangs, turning those teal eyes into red, she turn around only seeing a boy.

Her teal eyes were wide… seeing the most handsome guy in this forest. The boy has orange spiky hair, with brown eyes, muscular body, smirk on those perfect teeth and lip, shirtless boy wearing only pants.

'Wow…' She thought blushing but shooing it then growling. "Feisty princess aren't ya?" The boy questioned making her growl. Her mouth gape when seeing her gift. "Give that back you bastard."

She threatened as the boy whistle in 'no'. "As if… by the way name's Ichigo Kurosaki… I see that your vampire princess." Ichigo smirk walking forward to her while Toshiro was backing away meeting the nearby tree.

Looking directly on those brown eyes that are now leaning. "And you must be?" Ichigo twirl her white hair that is in like tail horse. "Toshiro Hitsugaya…" She said clearly.

Kicking his stomach making Ichigo back away but still holding the gift. "Now give me back that!'' She shouted blocking Ichigo's punch, flipping back. "That wasn't polite vampire… and yeah… on one condition…"

… To Be Continued …

**Oh yeah baby! Hope everyone likes this! This will be continued! Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well everyone hope you like it! Let us start now and by the way 1 and 2 are just dream from Toshiro. Also Toshiro will be my sister while I am her lover *smirks*.**

Chapter 3 –

… Toshiro's Point Of View …

I woke up when the shining sun burn my eyes. Groaning looking where I am… palming my right eyes walking up from the shower. I shiver looking the hands where water… but it wasn't regular water…

Clenching both my hands also gritting my white fangs cover with water blood… "Otosan…" Muttering my father's name… Coming out of shower with towel drape over my pale body.

Wearing polo white shirt inside, putting red stripe white knee skirt, putting up knee socks white, tying my hair into like tail horse, putting up my shoes, holding the red jacket from my shoulder and so does my bag.

Sliding down from the stairs, landing safely. Heard my Otosan from behind putting those nasty arms from my waist… "Morning sweetie…" He muttered from my ear while I hiss. First the dream then Otosan.

"Hey Otosan…" Pulling away also kicking his face. Walking out from the house before saying.. "Bye Otosan…" Hearing the maids and guards look out for him. Walking out of that palace or so called huge house.

Walking from the street I heard some foot steps from behind me, turning my head and saw my two different specie friends. "Hey guys…" Waving my hand as they smile. "Hiya~ Toshiro!" Luca also Danny greeted.

Luca Hinamori is one of my childhood friends since we were vampire kids. Yeah she is also one of royal vampire princess but not force by her parents… I wish my parents were like that but not gonna happen though.

Danny… wolf princess also one of royal's. We could be friends just not fall in love with other specie that is all. She is one heck of fighter to know that too. Dan also fought one the strongest teacher if you ask me. Creepy girl…

"So how was your day Toshiro~?" Luca ask but shrugging my broad shoulders. "It's fine… I guess…" I could sense that both of my friends were quirking an eyebrow… "Another vision or different…?" Dan asked making me sigh for the second time…

"Different this time… but it's weird than I expected…" Telling the truth to them… we reach our school, walking from our class room. Of course taking a seat… "Do tell Toshiro…"

Luca suggested and here I continued telling my weird dream…

… Ichigo's Point Of View …

I yawn while I was trying to fine my new class room. This is gonna be hell of boring school… Also I got this weird dream… there was me also one vampire princess… Well I have to find out that why?

Looking one from the room I stop then back at the paper. Smirking to myself, I enter. Good thing Sensei is here. "Ah. Hello there you must be new student." Nodding my head, looking from the corner of my eye seeing girls drooling over me.

"Please introduce yourself." Sensei vampire actually saying it in bored tone. Waving one hand from them also smirking making girl shout in agony of meeting me. "Hey everyone… name's Ichigo Kurosaki. Specie Wolf one of the royal family. That is all you need to know about me." I said casually making everyone shiver.

"Impressive name I see… since your new student here… Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Wait a minute… Heard that name before… Looking one girl from my dream standing up. "Yeah tutor this guy-…" She was cut off looking at me.

"Yes Hitsugaya… now go get your stuff. You will be having free time to tutor Kurosaki." Seeing the girl name Toshiro took her bag and pulling my collar and out.

… To Be Continued …

**Shadow: *smash my brother's head* You're an idiot!**

**Dan: Hey that hurts! What its not like you're my real sister.**

**Shadow: *smash your head again* I treated you like a brother and don't have feelings for you.**

**Dan: *smirks* Oh really let us ask then to your friends..**

**Shadow: Idiot… Review everyone.**


End file.
